Jiang Kai
Profile *'Name:' 蒋恺 / Jiang Kai *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Dalian, Liaoning, China *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 70kg *'Star sign:' Taurus *'Chinese zodiac:' Dragon *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Wife Yu Wei (于伟) and son *'Talent agency:' China Kingway Communications TV Series *The Entangled Life of Qingluo (2020) *Eternal Love of Dream (2020) as Tian Jun *Please Give Me a Pair of Wings (2019) as Guan Bojun *Good Bye My Princess as Qu Wencheng (2019) *Queen Dugu as Yuwen Hu (2019) *Colorful Bone (2017) *Delicious Destiny (2017) *Eternal Love as Tian Jun (2017) *Midnight Girl (2015) *Family Banquet (2014) *Best Time as Mike (2013) *Ip Man (2013) *Weird Physician Wen San Kuai (2011) *The Glamorous Imperial Concubine as Meng Zhi Xiang (Hunan TV, 2011) *Ai Qing You Dian Lan as Luo Hong Wei (ZJSTV, 2011) *Cafe as Yang Qi Ming (2010) *Shou Zhe Yang Guang Shou Zhe Ni as Ding Yi Ming (2009) *Wo Men Hai Neng Zai Yi Qi Ma 我们还能在一起吗 as Rui Ze (2008) *Zai Hun Jie 再婚劫 as Lin Lin (2007) *Shan Ling 闪灵 as Qian Yu (2007) *Kao Shan 靠山 as Meng De Zhang (2007) *Geng Nian Qi De Xing Fu Sheng Huo 更年期的幸福生活 as Supervisor Lin (2007) *Zui Zhi Yuan 罪之缘 as Ma Lu Ping (2007) *Yang San Jie Gao Zhuang 杨三姐告状 as Gao Cheng Dong (CCTV, 2007) *Fa Wang Tian Xia 法网天下 / 生死对决 as Chen Da Peng (2006) *Zheng De Yan Yi 正德演义 as Prince of An, Zhu You Ju (2006) *Lan Bai He 蓝百合 as Tian You (2005) *Magic Chef as Yuan Tao (2005) *Guo Liang Si Wang 过量死亡 / 金剪草 as Gao Lang (2005) *Fei Mao Xun Qin Ji 2 肥猫寻亲记（续）— 明天会更好 as Cheng Da Ye (2005) *Wan Mei as Zhang Ming Kai (CCTV, 2005) *Yin Xing Piao Luo 银杏飘落 as Guan Fei Long (2005) *Chuang Wai You Zhang Lian 窗外有张脸 as Lu Da Wei (2004) *Qing Niao De Tian Kong as Li Shu Guang (2004) *Bei Qing Hong Yu Hei 悲情红与黑 as Zeng Huo Bing (2004) *Emotional Colliding Line 情感冲击线 as Wen Ke Yang (2004) *Xue Ling Long 血玲珑 as Kuang Zong Yuan (2003) *Fei Mao Xun Qin Ji 肥猫寻亲记 as Cheng Da Ye (2003) *Tian Di Zuo Zheng 天地作证 as Zheng Ya Xuan (2003) *Lu Luo Hua 绿萝花 as Shi Jia Wei (2003) *Jin Qian Ben Se 金钱本色 as Gu Qing Ming (2003) *Yi Dong Nian Hua 驿动年华 / 那个年代 as Zhang Chun Sheng (2002) *Chen Zhen Hou Zhuan 陈真后传 as Li Han (2001) *Bu Hui Jia De Nan Ren 不回家的男人 as Xia Zhong Jie (2001) *Sun Zhong Shan 孙中山 as He Jiong Ming (CCTV, 2001) *Zai Jian Ai Ren 再见爱人 as Zhong Wen Jian (2000) *023 Dang An 023档案 as Wang Dian Chen (2000) *Xiao Zhang Fu Qiu Yue 小丈夫秋月 as Gao Wen Hui (2000) *Duo Ming Wang Luo 夺命网络 / 爱不需要承诺 as Jiang Ming (2000) *Qu Yuan as Qu Yuan (2000) *Bu Tian Lie 补天裂 as Yi Jun Shu (1998) *Jie Mei 姐妹 as He Fang (1998) *Luan Shi Ying Hao 乱世英豪 as Gui Zi Rui (1997) *Kingdoms in Eastern Zhou: The Warring States as Tian Dan (2000) *Kingdoms in Eastern Zhou: The Spring and Autumn Period as Jin Wen Gong / Chong Er (2000) *Romance of Three Kingdoms as Guo Jia (CCTV, 1994) Movies *Once Upon a Time in the Old Bridge (2014) *Visitors from the Sui Dynasty (2009) *The Sea's Dream / 海之梦 (2008, TV movie) *Mystery of the Red Cherry / 红樱桃之谜 as Yang Ya Fei (2008, TV movie) *Rose on the Horse's Back / 马背上的玫瑰 as Song Jie (2007, TV movie) *On the Road / 在路上 as Zhang Yang (2004, TV movie) *The Litchi is Red / 荔枝红了 as Song Hong Hai (2002) *Colors of the Blind / 黑眼睛 as Li Ming Sheng (1998) *Salute! My Instructor / 敬礼！我的教官 as Feng Wu Zi (1987) Trivia *'Education:' Liaoning University Department of Performing Arts *'Skill and hobby:' Swimming *His wife is an award-winning stage actress. They met in 1987 while acting in the same play and have been married since 1988. External Links *Official agency page *Sina *CnMDb Category:CActor